wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sojusz Lordaeron
Wielki Król Król Terenas Menethil II (Król Lordaeronu) |Pozostali przywódcy = Lord Regent Anduin Lothar (Najwyższy dowódca Przymierza i Czempion Wichrogrodu) Arcymag Antonidas (Arcymag dalarańskiego Kirin Toru) Lord Admirał Daelin Proudmoore (Król Kul Tirasu) Genn Greymane (Król Gilneasu) Lord Aiden Perenolde (Król Alteraku) Lord Thoras Trollbane (Król Burzogrodu) Najwyższy Król Anasterian Sunstrider (Król Quel'Thalas) Król Magni Miedziobrody (Król Khaz Modan) Arcybiskup Alonsus Faol (Lider Kościoła Świętej Światłości) Generał Turalyon (Podkomendny i następca Lothara) Najwyższy Than Kurdran Wildhammer (Than Ostępów) Daval Prestor (niedoszły lider Alteraku) Alleria Windrunner (ambasador Anasteriana, Kapitan Łowców w Ekspedycji Sojuszu) |Członkowie = Królestwo Alteraku Królestwo Burzogrodu Królestwo Wichrogrodu Królestwo Lordaeronu Królestwo Gilneas Królestwo Kul Tiras Magokracja Dalaranu Królestwo Quel'Thalas Żelazna Kuźnia Ostępy |Rasy = |Stolica = Miasto Stołeczne |Główne miasta = Wichrogród Dalaran Boralus Gilneas Alterak Twierdza Burzogród Srebrna Luna Żelazna Kuźnia Szczyt Aerie |Baza działań = Azeroth |Obszar działań = Wschodnie Królestwa |Główny język = Wspólny |Pozostałe języki = Krasnoludzki Gnomski Thalassiański |Ojczysty świat = Azeroth |Status = zniszczony |Wojna = Orcza Horda Plaga Nieumarłych |Data założenia = 5 ADP (konferencja w Lordaeronie) |Data reorganizacji = 18 ADP (na Przymierze Ludzi, Elfów i Krasnoludów) 22 ADP (w wyniku spotkania w Wichrogrodzie na Nowe Przymierze) |Data fragmentacji = 21 ADP (na Theramore, Ruch Oporu Przymierza i Przymierze we Wschodnich Królestwach) |Data rozwiązania = 22 ADP (w wyniku konferencji w Wichrogrodzie) }}Sojusz Lordaeron (znany również jako Sojusz Lordaeroński, Wielki Sojusz, Sojusz, Stare Przymierze, Przymierze Ludzi, Elfów i Krasnoludów) był unią siedmu królestw ludzi z krasnoludami z Khaz Modan (wśród których były również gnomy z Gnomeregan) i Szczytu Aerie, wysokimi elfami z Quel'Thalas i innymi, posiadającymi znaczny wpływ polityczny, m.in. Kościół Świętej Światłości. Po zniszczeniu królestwa Azeroth przez orczą Hordę, uciekinierzy z utraconego państwa udali się do Lordaeron. Wiedząc, że zagrożenie ze strony orków będzie podążało za nimi, regent, Lord Anduin Lothar, przywódca uchodźców z Azeroth, przekonał przywódców innych królestw ludzi, jak rónież krasnoludy i gnomy, których ziemie również były zagrożone, by zjednoczyć się przeciwko orkom. Niechętnie przystąpiły również wysokie elfy, związane przysięgą przyjścia na pomoc Lotharowi, ostatniemu z rodu Arathi. Ich rezerwa zniknęła, gdy trolle z plemienia Amani przystąpiły do Hordy. Krótko po rozpoczęciu wojny krasnoludy z klanu Wildhammer ze Szczytu Aerie przyłączyły się do konfliktu po stronie Sojuszu. Na czele Sojuszu Lordaeron stanął król Terenas Menethil II, który przyjął do swojej stolicy ambasadorów i monarchów wszystkich krajów członkowskich. Rzedko się zdarzało, by królowie szli ramię w ramię. Przeważnie komunikowali się oni przez kurierów i dyplomatów, lecz czasami dochodziło do spotkań na najwyższym szczeblu. Na każdym spotkaniu był obecny przedstawiciel wewnętrznej rady Kirin Tor (z wyjątkiem jednej rady, na którą Dalaran nie został zaproszony z inicjatywy Lorda Prestora, który szpiegował maga Krasusa). Mimo że Terenas był najwyższy rangą pod względem militarnym, każdy naród cieszył się dalece idącą autonomią i samostanowieniem w sprawach wewnętrznych. To ustalenie spradziło się jednakże tylko w czasie wojny i doprowadziło Sojusz do zwycięstwa w Drugiej Wojnie, lecz doprowadziło do sromotnej klęski podczas ataku Plagi. Sojusz Lordaeron został gruntownie zreformowany po Trzeciej Wojny, by przemienić się w Przymierze między ludźmi, krasnoludami z Ironforge, nocnymi elfami, draenei i gnomami, jak również pomniejszymi grupami, w których były wysokie elfy, półelfy, krasnoludy Wildhammer i kilku półorków. Krwawe elfy nie były narodem członkowskim od czasu wyruszenia do Outland i sprzymierzenia się z Hordą. Obecne Przymierze wciąż stara się odbudować dawną chwałę, lecz impulsy zewnętrzne i wewnętrzne spory skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiają. Siedem Królestw, Serce Sojuszu Gdy statki z uciekinierami ze Stormwind przybiły do wybrzeży Lordaeron, niosąc ze sobą wieści o Hordzie, ludzie dojrzeli wspólne dobro w sformowaniu Sojuszu swoich państw i ras sąsiednich. Nie było to jednak proste. Gdy uchodźcy przybyli do Lordaeron uciekając przed okrutną Hordą, król Terenas z Lordaeron wezwał delegatów siedmiu monarchów ludzkości, by się zebrali i porozmawiali o zagrożeniu ze strony Hordy i postępowaniu wobec Stormwind. Terenas przyjął w swoim kraju uchodźców, obiecując im sojusz i pomoc. Wspierany przez Daelina Proudmoore z Kul Tiras przedstawił propozycję zjednoczenia, by ocalić ludzi ze Stormwind i usunąć Hordę z powierzchni ziemi. Pozostała piątka przywódców była trudniejsza do przekonania. Kul Tiras, Dalaran i Stromgarde szybko się zgodzili, lecz zdanie Gilneas i Alterac było niepewne. W tym samym czasie krasnoludy z Ironforge starły się z Hordą, która najechała ich ziemie i od razu wiedzieli, że będą potrzebowały pomocy, by odeprzeć wroga. Zainteresowanie orków padło również na wysokie elfy z Quel'Thalas. Każda z ras przybyła, by omówić zagrożenie i wstępowała do Sojuszu. Większość państw ludzi, po długich dyskusjach i kłótniach, również zgadzała się na zjednoczenie dla dobra przyszłości. Nazwali siebie Sojuszem i najwyższym wodzem zjednoczonych armii uczynili Lothara, który już się mierzył z Hordą. W skład Sojuszu weszło wszystkie siedem królestw, lecz niektóre były bardziej entuzjastyczne niż inne. [[Azeroth (królestwo)|'Azeroth']] Azeroth, rozbite królestwo z południa, wprowadziło swoich rezolutnych i rozgniewanych uchodźców do Sojuszu. Pod wodzą regenta Anduina Lothara ludzie stali się jednymi z najpotężniejszych wojowników. Opłakiwali ukochanego króla Llane'a, który zginął, gdy Stormwind wpadło w ręce Hordy i osiedlili się wokół Southshore, zdeterminowani do odzyskania swoich domów. [[Lordaeron (królestwo)|'Lordaeron']] Król Lordaeron Terenas okazał się najsolidniejszym sojusznikiem Azeroth, zwołując radę wszystkich królestw ludzi, by omówić upadek Azeroth. Jego armie stanowiły serce i kościec Sojuszu. [[Stromgarde|'Stromgarde']] Przeciwieństwem Lordaeron było Stromgarde. Jego przywódca, Thoras Trollbane prowadził swoje królestwo podług surowej filozofii miecza. Podczas gdy Lordaeron dostarczało kapłanów, ze Stromgarde przybywali wojownicy. Królestwo to graniczyło z Khaz Modan i wiadomo było, że będzie pierwszą linią oporu podczas lądowych ataków na ludzi. Do Sojuszu dostarczyło połowę swojej armii, lecz po Drugiej Wojnie wystąpiło z niego, gdyż nie zgadzalo się z wieloma decyzjami politycznymi. [[Kul Tiras|'Kul Tiras']] Admirał Daelin Proudmoore prowadził wyspiarskie królestwo Kul Tiras. Było to państwo żeglarzy i kupców, dzięki czemu było potężne i bogate. Proudmoore był przyjacielem Anduina Lothara, więc naturalnie stał się drugim z najważniejszych sojuszników Azeroth. Daelin Proudmoore, ojciec Jainy Proudmoore, później wyruszy do Kalimdoru, by tam walcząc z Hordą, psując stosunki między Przymierzem a Hordą. W końcu znajdzie śmierć z ręki Hordy. [[Gilneas|'Gilneas']] Genn Greymane władał Gilneas, narodem z półwyspu nieopodal Kul Tiras. Prywatnie był samolubnym starym głupcem, który wspierał Sojusz tylko wtedy, gdy mu się to opłacało. Wstąpił do Sojuszu podczas Drugiej Wojny, lecz dostarczył tylko symboliczne wsparcie. Wybrzeże jego pańśtwa jest silnie ufortyfikowane po dziś dzień, a potężny mur oddziela półwyspep od reszty kontynentu. Nikt nie widział ziem bądź ludzi z Gilneas od czasu wzniesienia muru. [[Dalaran|'Dalaran']] Dalaran był państwem zamieszkanym i rządząnym przez czarodziejów. Kirin Tor rządziło jako rada, a ich gremium decydowało o losach zarówno intelektualnych, jak i politycznych. Antonidas był prawdziwym przywódcą Kirin Tor, a jego mądre, ojcowskie oblicze stało się publiczną twarzą sekty. Dalaran był potężnym narodem, silnie wspierającym Sojusz, oferując znaczną wiedzę i ochronę dla innych krajów. Arcymagowie z Dalaranu byli nie do przecenienia podczas wojny. Później, podczas Trzeciej Wojny, Arthas i Archimonde najechali i zniszczyli Dalaran, jednakże magowie nie spoczęli, póki nie odbudowali miasta, które teraz dryfuje nad Northrend. [[Alterac|'Alterac']] Lord Aiden Perenolde, prawdopodobnie jednen z najbardziej znanych ludzi z czasów Drugiej Wojny, prowadził naród Alterac, co doprowadziło do jego zguby. Był on tchórzem o słabej woli; zdradził Sojusz, wysyłając statki, by uderzyły w najbardziej czułe punkty obrony Sojuszu. Złapany i wygnany, obecnie piastujący stanowisko lorda Alterac Aiden Perenolde, ojciec Aidena, przewodzi Syndykatowi, bandyckiej grupie, w której działają upadli możni z Alterac, którzy próbują odzyskać swoje królestwo i swoje fortuny. Opanowali oni obszary ruin Stromgarde i Fortu Durnholde. W swej desperacji wydaje się, że się sprzymierzyli z Przebudzeniem Argusa, odłamem groźnej Rady Cienia. Inne Obszary [[Quel'Thalas|'Quel'Thalas']] Quel'Thalas, królestwo wysokich elfów, znajduje się na północnym końcu kontynentu Lordaeron, na północny wschód od Stratholme. W czasie, gdy Horda ruszała do inwazji na Lordaeron, Terenas wysłał emisariuszy do króla Anasteriana Sunstridera i Konklawe Silvermoon. W swym poselstwie Terenas wspomniał, że Antuin Lothar jest potomkiem króla Thoradina z Arathoru. Tysiąclecia wcześniej, podczas Wojen Trolli, elfy zawarły pakt, by wspomóc Thoradina i jego potomków, ród Arathi. Anasterian, widząc szansę na spłacenie długu dynastii Sunstriderów, wysłał niewielki oddział do armii Sojuszu stacjonujących w Hillsbrad. Oddział był prowadzony przez Allerię Windrunner, kapitana oddziałów komandosów z Silvermoon. [[Hinterlands|'Ostępy']] Znajdujące się na południowy wschód od stolicy Lordaeron Ostępy są domem klanu Wildhammer, sławnego ze swej umiejętności dosiadania gryfów. W czasie rządów Kurdrana Wildhammera, krasnoludy zostały zaatakowane, co dopiero później okazało się jedynie dywersją wymyśloną przez Orgrima Doomhammera. Wódz Wojenny przewidział, że jeśli zaatakuje Ostępy, Sojusz ruszy im na pomoc, pozwalając orkom niepostrzeżenie przedrzeć się do Quel'Thalas, by tam wspomóc Zul'jina i Amanich. Anduin przejrzał te plany i wysłał Turalyona i Khadgara wraz z połową oddziałów Sojuszu na północ do Quel'Thalas, by pomogli elfom, podczas gdy on sam pomógł Kurdranowi w oczyszczeniu swoich ziem z niedobitków Hordy. Kurdran i jego Wildhammerowie przybyli później na pomoc siłom Daelina Proudmoore na Wielkim Morzu, pozwalając admirałowi skupić się na statkach, podczas gdy oni walczyli z jeźdźcami smoków. [[Khaz Modan|'Khaz Modan']]' i Królestwo Ironforge' Królestwo Ironforge (znane również jako królestwo Khaz Modan) to państwo krasnoludów z klanu Ironforge znajdujące się na kontynencie Khaz Modan. Składa się ono z Dun Morogh i Loch Modan leżących u podnóży Góry Ironforge. Po drodze do Lordaeron, Horda podbiła Khaz Modan i obległa samo miasto Ironforge, lecz nie udało jej się przejść przez jego umocnienia. Opanowanie Khaz Modan dało Hordzie dostęp do znacznych surowców potrzebnych do budowy floty, która mogła przebyć Wielkie Morze i lądować na Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim w południowym Lordaeron. Wraz z porażką pod Stolicą Lordaeron, Orgrim Doomhammer nakazał zbiorowy odwrót do Khaz Modan. Kilrogg Deadeye, wódz klanu Krwawiącego Widma, poinformował Doomhammera, że jeśli nie pozostawi tam sił - jeśli jego klan ucieknie do Azeroth razem z resztą Hordy - krasnoludy rozpoczną ofensywę i, co gorsza, zjednoczą się z armiami Sojuszu, które najprawdopodobniej ruszą za orkami. [[Gnomeregan|'Gnomeregan']] Gnomeregan było stolicą gnmów i ich domem od wielu pkoleń. Znajduje się w krasnoludzkiej krainie Dun Morogh w królestwie Ironforge. Krótko po Bitwie Trzech Młotów, krasnoludy z Ironforge ofiarowały gnomom miejsce, gdzie mogliby sobie wybudować miasto, w kontrolowanych przez siebie górach Dun Morogh, niedaleko od samego Ironforge. Tak oto gnomy zbudowały Gnomeregan. Jako część składowa krasnoludzkiej strony w Sojuszu, gnomy służyły dobrze Sojuszowi podczas Drugiej Wojny, wnosząc cenną technologię, taką jak łodzie podwodne i gyrokoptery dla pomocy wspólnej sprawie, lecz, co dziwne, podczas Trzeciej Wojny nie udzieliły wsparcia Sojuszowi, barykadując się we własnym mieście. Wydarzenie to zaszokowało cały Sojusz, lecz dopiero później się okazało, że gnomy miały swoje powody. Starożytna dzika rasa znana jako troggowie wykopała sobie tunel do miasta i zdziesiątkowała populację gnomów po długiej bitwie, ostateczie zmuszając ocalałych do szukania schronienia w Ironforge. [[Tol Barad|'Tol Barad']] Tol Barad było pomnijszym królestwem ludzi. Było to miejsce, gdzie wznosiła się cytadela kontrolowana podczas wojny przez Stromgarde. Inne ważne grupy wewnątrz Sojuszu 'Kościół Światła' Kościół Światła stanowił silne oparcie dla wysiłków Sojuszu. Podczas Pierwszej Wojny klerycy z Northshire dzielnie wspierali królestwo Azeroth dzięki swym umiejętnościom leczącym i używaniu potężnych mocy Światła przeciwko wrogom. Wraz ze zniszczeniem Azeroth, Alonsus Faol i jego ocaleli współbracia opuścili swą bazę w Opactwie Northshire, by udać się na wygnanie z resztą ocalałych. W Lordaeron arcybiskup Alonsus Faol odegrał kluczową rolę w formowaniu Sojuszu i w dalszym ciągu oferował swą pomoc w utrzymaniu wiary, jak również nauczał mocy Światła wszystkich, którzy tego potrzebowali, jednak widząc, że będzie potrzeba więcej niż ludzi zbrojnych w potęgę Światła, wraz ze swoim młodym uczniem, Utherem Przynoszącym Światło, stworzył zakon świętych rycerzy, paladynów, znanych jako Srebrna Dłoń. [[Gnome|'Gnomy']] Gnomy nie były członkami założycielskimi Sojuszu i będąc reprezentowanymi przez krasnoludy były uznawane za członków sił krasnoludzkich. Nawet nie mając wyraźnych przywódców, ich wsparcie w działaniach wojennych było znaczne. Gnomy wprowadziły liczne innowacje techniczne na front. [[Knights of the Silver Hand|'Rycerze Srebrnej Dłoni']] Podczas Drugiej Wojny, gdy powstał Sojusz i rozpoczął formowanie swoich oddziałów, kilkoro opatów stwierdziło, że pacyfistycznie nastawieni kapłani muszą nauczyć się sztuki wojennej, lecz arcybiskup Alonsus Faol dostrzegł możliwość zjednczenia kielicha i miecza, by stworzyć nową formację świętych rycerzy, paladynów, którzy byli potężni dzięki młotowi, jak i dzięki świętej magii boskości. Założył on zakon rycerzy Srebrnej Dłoni i rozpoczął natychmiast szkolenie paladynów. Uther był pierwszym i najwspanialszym z paladynów. [[Daval Prestor|'Daval Prestor']] Podczas środkowej fazy Drugiej Wojny, do Sojuszu zgłosił się mężczyzna, który zaoferował swoje wsparcie - Daval Prestor, który utrzymywal, że jest władcą "malego królestwa na północy". Jednakże później się okazało, że Daval Prestor był w rzeczywistości wielkim czarnym smokiem Skrzydła Śmierci w przebraniu, który chciał manipulować Sojuszem dla własnych celów. Nie jest wiadomo, czy rzeczywiście kiedykolwiek istniało "królestwo", którym rządził. Przywódcy * Król Terenas Menethil II - król Lordaeron * Lord Regent Anduin Lothar - Najwyższy Dowódca Zjednoczonych Wojsk, namiestnik Azeroth * Generał Turalyon - Rycerz Srebrnej Dłoni, sukcesor Lothara jako Najwyższy Dowódca * Arcymag Antonidas - Przywódca Kirin Tor i władca Dalaranu * Lord Admirał Daelin Proudmoore - król Kul Tiras * Lord Genn Greymane - król Gilneas * Lord Aiden Perenolde - król Alterac * Lord Thoras Trollbane - król Stromgarde * Najwyższy Król Anasterian Sunstrider - władca Quel'Thalas, reprezentowany przez Allerię i Sylvanas Windrunner oraz innych wysokich elfów * Król Magni Bronzebeard - władca Ironforge, reprezentowany przez swych braci Muradina i Branna * Główny Than Kurdran Wildhammer - główny than Ostępów * Alonsus Faol - przywódca Kościoła Świętego Światła, którego członkowie rekrutowali się z większości obywateli wszystkich królestw * Daval Prestor - przyłączył się do Sojuszu podczas Drugiej Wojny, utrzymując, że jest przywódcą niewielkiego królestwa w północnym Lordaeron, jak również pretendującym do tronu Alterac. Prawdopodobni przywódcy * Nieznany z imienia Starszy Majster z Gnomeregan w Dun Morogh - reprezentował krasnoludy na spotkaniach. Był on członkiem strony krasnoludzkiej w Sojuszu, a nie pełnoprawną stroną. Obecny status członków en:Alliance of Lordaeron de:Allianz von Lordaeron es:Alianza de Lordaeron fr:Alliance de Lordaeron Kategoria:Przymierze Kategoria:Historia